La Regola dell'Amico
by Halmah 32
Summary: Sora... una bella ragazza... amata da tutti... ma il suo cuore per chi batterà?Sulle note di La Regola dell'Amico di Max Pezzali, i pensieri di Taichi...


_**Tai è in camera sua, poi a una festa. I suoi pensieri scorrono mentre lui ascolta una canzone italiana nella quale lui si riusciva a immedesimare perfettamente.**_

_**LA REGOLA DELL'AMICO**__  
_

Io non capisco che gli fai  
quando arrivi in mezzo a noi  
tutti i miei amici si dileguano  
e vengon lì  
prendon posto accanto a te  
accanto ai tuoi capelli che  
hanno quel profumo  
è il balsamo o sei tu che emani.

Sora... è sempre stato così, tu per me, e per tutti gli altri Digiprescelti, sei sempre stata unica, speciale... quando sei tra noi, tutto cambia, diventa migliore, e non so il peché. Sei sempre capace di far avvicinare tutti a te, senza fare niente di speciale, forse perché tu lo sei. Tutta. Dalla testa ai piedi, ma soprattutto i capelli. Che buon profumo che hanno i tuoi capelli, Sora! Se è il tuo balsamo o è l'odore naturale dei tuoi capelli, non l'ho ancora capito.

_Tutti qui ci provano  
aspettano un tuo segno  
e intanto sperano  
che dal tuo essere amica nasca cosa però  
non si ricordano  
il principio naturale che..._

E ora trovami qualcuno che non sia innamorato di te, Sora! Yamato è cotto di te fin da quando stavamo a Digiworld, Koushiro è fidanzato con Mimi, ma tempo fa mi ha confessato che non gli sei indifferente, Joe è innamorato follemente di te, si scioglie ogni mezza parola che gli dici! Persino Takeru sta incominciando a interessarsi a te! Ma se tradisce mia sorella me la paga! Per non parlare di Daisuke, Ken e Iori... non è possibile! Con te tutti si comportano come sempre, con la speranza che tu ti accorga di uno di loro... cercano di esserti amici, nonostante non tengano presente un importante luogo comune...

_La regola dell'Amico non sbaglia mai...  
se sei amico di una donna non ci  
combinerai mai niente mai, "non vorrai...  
rovinare un così bel rapporto"._

Ormai anche i muri lo sanno. Ci vogliono dei secoli per creare un rapporto d'amicizia con una ragazza e poi basta un niente per distruggerlo... no, io non farò questo errore, Sora, non ti confesserò i miei sentimenti... io non voglio essere respinto... ci rimarrei troppo male... mi basta esserti solo amico, piuttosto che rischiare di perdere anche la tua amicizia. No, Sora, non sarò io a rovinare la nostra splendida amicizia.

_Tu parli e tutti ascoltano  
ridi e tutti ridono  
è una gara a chi ti asseconda di più  
mentre tu  
giochi e un poco provochi  
pero' mai esageri  
sul piu' bello vai via  
sola e lasci tutti così  
a rodersi perché,  
"ha dato retta a un altro  
non cagando me  
pero' domani le offrirò  
da bere e poi  
starò solo con lei..."  
non riescono a capire che..._

Dannazione Sora!!! Ma peché sei così?? Tutti i nostri amici ormai pendono dalle tue labbra!! Fanno tutto ciò che vuoi solo con la speranza di essere notati, prima o poi. E tu... tu che fai? Non trovi niente di meglio da fare che prenderti gioco di loro?! E ultimamete sei diventata anche più sfuggente... dopo averli provocati un po', senza mai esagerare, che non è nel tuo stile, li lasci soli a chiedersi perché hai dato retta a uno più che a un altro. Ma prima non era così, dannazione! E poi, in tua assenza, si mettono a fare le gare, e scommettono su chi sarà il più bravo a corteggiarti. Assolutamente ridicolo!! Eppure a loro sfugge un concetto molto importante, che io conosco bene...

_La regola dell'Amico non sbaglia mai...  
se sei amico di una donna non ci  
combinerai mai niente mai, "non vorrai  
rovinare un così bel rapporto".  
La regola dell'Amico: proprio perché...  
se sei amico non combinerai mai  
niente mai niente niente mai  
"non potrei mai vederti come fidanzato!"_

Non mi stancherò mai di ripetertelo, Sora, tra di noi non funzionare. No, no, e poi NO!!!  
Dannazione! Non mi sono accorto di aver urlato l'ultimo no. Ma devo averlo fatto, perché Kari mi ha chiesto se ci fosse qualcosa che non va. Oh, sorellina, qui è la mia vita che non va! E tu, Sora, ti ricordi di quando, scherzando, dopo quella partita, mi dicesti "non potrei mai vederti come fidanzato!"? Oh, Sora, ma lo sai che con quelle sei parole mi gelasti il cuore?

_Io vedo i lampi d'odio che  
tutti stan lanciando a me  
mentre stai entrando  
mano nella mano con lui  
che magari non avrà  
la nostra loquacità  
ma lo vedo che sa  
dove metterti le mani  
qui i commenti piovono  
"che cazzo c'entra con lui  
che stupida, io so  
che la fara' soffrire  
invece io sarei  
il tipo giusto per lei"_

Oh, Sora, e adesso mi spieghi perché, nonostante tu mi abbia fatto soffrire così, io sono alla tua festa di compleanno? Che idiota che sono!  
Sono tutti arrabbiati con me, perché speravano ti accompagnarsi io alla festa, in modo che loro potevano fare gli avvoltoi, come sempre. I loro sguardi tradiscono odio, mentre tu entri con... il fratello di Joe?? Che ci fai con lui, Sora?? Che stupido, è il tuo ragazzo. Il fratello di Joe. No, non riesco a pensarci senza stupirmi. Lui... lui che nelle vicende di noi Digiprescelti non ha mai avuto un ruolo importante.. lui che non sa niente di noi, di Digimon, di Digiworld, lui... non io.  
E sento gli altri commentare, malignamente. Tutti che credono di essere migliori del fratello di Joe, persino Joe stesso. Tutti che si considerano alla tua altezza, persino Takeru, persino il fratellino del mio migliore amico. A proposito di migliori amici: Yamato dov'è?  
- Taichi... - sento la sua voce accanto a me - ...noi siamo felici per lei perché è la nostra migliore amica, vero?? -  
Gli sorrido. Mi fa piacere averlo sentito parlare così: ora so che lui non è come gli altri. Gli sorrido, per dirgli un sì.

_La regola dell'Amico non sbaglia mai...  
se sei amico di una donna non ci  
combinerai mai niente mai, "non vorrai  
rovinare un cosi' bel rapporto".  
La regola dell'Amico: proprio perché...  
se sei amico non combinerai mai  
niente mai niente niente mai  
"non potrei mai vederti come fidanzato!"_

No, Sora, ora lo so: tu non riuscirai mai a vedere me o Yamato come possibili ragazzi, perché siamo i tuoi migliori amici. Ma è proprio per questo che ti auguriamo, o almeno io, con la certezza che anche Yama lo farebbe, tanta tanta felicità, e tutto il bene possibile. Sii felice Sora... sii felice, anche solo per onorare questa nostra amicizia...  
E, forse, arriverà il giorno in cui o io o Yama ti dichiareremo il nostro amore... forse...

_**NOTE DELL'AUTRICE:  
E alla fine non ce l'ho fatta a mettere Sora e Yamato insieme!!!  
Evitando di considerare il piccolo particolare che secondo me Yamato una cosa del genere a Taichi non l'avrebbe mai fatta, e tralasciando il "piccolo" dettaglio che io Yamato e Sora non li vedo bene insieme perché YAMATO LO VOGLIO IO, ho preferito concluderla così, per poter scrivere della specie di "promessa" che si fanno alla fine Yamato e Taichi... beh, che altro dire? **__**RECENSITE, S'IL VOUS PLAIT!!! **_

_**Credits: la canzone "La regola dell'Amico" è di Max Pezzali**_


End file.
